Bakugan: Hidden Secrets
by Levine23
Summary: A hidden secret, no one expected, family bonds are built and broken through only one thing, BRAWLING!


-Prologue: Character Introductions-

I do not own Bakugan or any characters/items used in this story. Everything listed or written in this story is fictional and has no connection with real life, according to any of my knowledge. Any actions projected in this story, is not to be tried or performed in real life, as it could be dangerous to your health and anybody near you.

This is a basic Bakugan story following the storyline I would have liked to see in the series. It also introduces two new characters into the storyline, which I think could have really pumped things up a notch. I would also like to read some reviews after each chapter and hear your thoughts on where I can improve and where I can cut. If you send straight forward hatred mail, then I will assume you're jealous and your message sent, will be on the top of my next chapter for everyone to see and laugh at, so it all depends on you, if you want to be a laughing stock or not.

Story starts:

It has been six months since the children of the world had gotten their Bakugan. Dan, as usual was sitting in front of his computer, talking with the rest of the Bakugan battle Brawlers, still waving of everything his mother said with a "All right, mom," or once in a while**,** a "Be right there."

"Dan, are you... are you ready for tomorrow?" Marucho asked.

"Why? What happens tomorrow?" Dan asked, confused.

"It's the tournament we organized last week. Really, Dan, you have the memory of a fish," Runo pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever. so what happens in this tournament?" Dan asked, after waving off Runo's remark**.**

"Ugh!" Runo grunted.

"The five of us - me, you, Runo, Marucho and Julie **-** are going to be in a tournament against each other to see who the best Brawler is," Shun said**. **

"Yeah and I'm probably going to lose again," Marucho said, hanging his head low.

Everybody then started laughing at Marucho before switching off their computers**.**

"What's so funny? Guys? Guys!" Marucho yelled at the blank computer screen in front of him on the wall, before sighing and leaving for lunch.

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers exists of six members, two of which are more strategists than the others.

The first member – and one of the co-creators of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, as well as the rules – is Dan**.** He is a real good Brawler and the only thing that outshines his great brawling skills is his immense ego. His Bakugan element of choice is Pyro, of which Drago, his favorite Bakugan and best friend, is an avatar of. He never backs down from a challenge, no matter what the threat is, or how dangerous it can be. Through the battles with Masquerade, he learned that brawling is not just about brute force but also skill and planning. Countering your opponent's every move, yet having a back up for when your move gets backlashed, is key, beyond everything else**.** Daniel "Dan" Kuso is looked at by his fellow Brawlers as a leader, whom they all respect and go to with their problems.

The second member is Shun Kazami. He was the former first ranked – Bakugan battle Brawler - before Masquerade showed up. After that hemoved down to sixth place, then back up to fifth after defeating Komba, then second and ultimately to third. He is thirteen years old, has black hair, which is tied into a long ponytail, and wears a purple jacket. He is a master of Bakugan and co-created the rules with Dan. He is also Dan's childhood best friend. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, butis willing to help his friends at almost every turn. He is a Ventus Brawler and he approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather, who used to be a famous ninja warrior, who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus Skyress, whom Shun received from his sick mother. Skyress later then became the mother that he had lost and it would stay that way. It is unknown who Shun's father is, as this has not yet been revealed.

The third member is Runo Misaki, a eleven year old tomboy, who loves playing Bakugan against skilled people so she can show off. Runo is a Haos Brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Haos Tigrerra**, **who is very obedient and powerful in battle. Though underage, she helps her parents run their family business in a cafe. Alice also works there. Runo is a bit jealous of Alice because she attracts a lot of the guys at the cafe, which draws attention away from her. Once, while Alice was not working, the customers became rude and ignorant, they called out to Runo remarks like, "Where's Alice?". Runo just brushed it off and yelled back at the customers, showing her impatience and strong attitude**.** It was later revealed that she knew Dan from when she was little, but did not realize it, as she did not catch his name. She later reached sixth in the rankings.

The fourth member is Choji "Marucho" Marukura. He loves to play Bakugan and is content to create strategies, rather than just use brute force**.** He used to be very obedient to his parents just because he wanted to please them, but that changed when he met the Brawlers and Preyas. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. He is an Aquos battler. His guardian Bakugan is his Aquos Preyas, which, later**,** reveals to have a special evolution, allowing him to burp up his two twin brothers, Preyas Angelo, who resembles an angel, and his brother, Preyas Diablo, who resembles a devil. This allowed Marucho to not only keep Preyas in his original form, but his 'brothers' as well. Preyas also has an effect called "Change of Attribute", with which he can take advantage of the opponent's gate card.Preyas Angelois a bit more intelligent and nice compared to Diablo, who usually says exactly what Angelo says, but in a different way. He reached seventh in the rankings.

The fifth member is Julie Makimoto, a 12 year old girl from Australia who tries to stay happy even when the worst has happened. She acts happy after something bad happened, but she generally does that just to cover up her true feelings. Julie forgets things easily, proving that she can be scatterbrained at times. She is a Subterra battler and her guardian Bakugan is her Subterra Gorem. Julie has a sister named Daisy who has bested her in everything since she was a child. She reached eighth in the rankings.

The sixth and last member of the Bakugan battle Brawlers is Alice Gehabich a 13-year-old girl from Moscow, Russia. Although she knows almost everything about the game, she rarely plays it. She usually just gives advice to the other Brawlers, which she prefers over battling. Alice is kind and caring, worrying for others and does not think of herself. Alice was sometimes unconsciously possessed by "Masquerade", her mysterious alter-ego, and with a sudden jolt, her hair rises up and turns blonde, and clothes and a mask come out of nowhere on her, and finally, she turns into a male. This was caused by her exposure to the Silent Core. Alice might seem to be less important than the other Brawlers, but in fact she plays an important part, not as Masquerade, for without her... the Brawlers might have lost to her alter-ego** .**

Michael Gehabich is Alice's grandfather, who she constantly worries about, after finding out that Hal-G is his alter-ego, and that he works for Naga. Alice and Marucho are the two Brawlers who mostly use strategy. However, unlike Marucho, Alice gives her strategies to the other Brawlers. She left the Brawlers after finding out that she was Masquerade out of intense guilt over what she had done as him, but later returns in time to save Dan. Her guardian is Alpha Hydranoid, which she received from Masquerade after he left her body, which was something she initially resented, because she believed that she needed him**.** Alice has a special ability that most Brawlers wish to have, she can see the power level of any Bakugan on the field even if the Bakugan is not playing! Which is why she does not have a baku-pod. She might have this ability because of Masquerade. She ultimately ends up at second place. It is still unknown if Alice is an orphan.

-End of prologue-

That is the basic characters of the story, I know it's not much of an actual story part, but I set this up to give a back story. If you see anything you would like me to change, then please, place it in your review. Chapter two will be posted in about two weeks time if things go according to plan. And please guys a story is only as good as it's weakest chapter so please email me or something when you see something I must correct. Thanks in advance.


End file.
